With the proliferation of wireline and wireless networks of varying network access technologies, network operators have many different ways to communicate with networked devices. Each network is managed separately, however, and the same device can have different addresses associated with each network. Data that is transmitted to the device is delivered via the network that corresponds to the address that is associated with the data transfer. This reduces the network operator's ability to select the most suitable network access technology or network to deliver services to end users.